pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY041: Battling Into the Hall of Fame!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis After all of the activities at the Pokémon Summer Camp, Ash's team and Tierno's team have the same amount of points. To settle the tie, all six will participate in a tag team match. But first, they have to save Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor's Pokémon from Team Rocket. Episode Plot Prof. Sycamore comes to the participants of the Summer Camp, telling this is the final day and there will be a battle tournament to be recorded in the Hall of Fame, pleasing everyone. Sycamore points out that the current teams in lead are Team Froakie and Team Squirtle. Later, Clemont tells that the teams can have several challengers. Ash and Serena are surprised, though Clemont admits this is the first time he would participate in such event. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor admit that they are familiar in such things, as they always battle together. Tierno and Trevor know that combination attacks are always fun, including the strategies to develop such moves. At the battlefield, Pikachu uses Electro Ball, while Fennekin uses Hidden Power to combine it. Bonnie and Shauna see Serena might have a talent for performing. Clemont's Bunnelby digs and, a moment after, the attacks defeat the opponents' Pokémon. With that, Team Froakie advances to the finals, where they will face Team Squirtle. Sycamore points out tomorrow will be the final battle, as both teams need to work on their strategies. Team Rocket, dressed as chefs, have their eyes on Team Squirtle and plan that if they were to capture all of their Pokémon, Pikachu would come to the rescue and they'd capture him, too. Madame Catherine asks them to make the preparations for next meal, which Team Rocket complies to. Team Rocket comes to Team Squirtle, who praise them for good meals they made during these days. Team Rocket is glad to hear that, but ask of them to hand their Pokémon for a health inspection, claiming they are doctors. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle are placed in the cart, so Team Rocket storms off to the Center. At the Pokémon Center, Joy healed Fennekin, Bunnelby and Pikachu, to which the heroes are grateful about. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor come to pick up their Pokémon, but Joy and Wigglytuff report they have none. At the forest, Team Rocket stops the cart. Jessie sends Pumpkaboo, who uses Leech Seed to bind the Pokémon. The heroes decide to find the missing Pokémon, so have Pikachu, Fennekin and Bunnelby search for them. Madame Catherine comes to Team Rocket, who cover the cart with table cloth and claim they were searching for vegetables. Pikachu, Bunnelby and Fennekin found Team Rocket, who still claim they were looking for vegetables. Fennekin sniffs the cart, while Bunnelby senses something about it. Pikachu takes off the cloth, revealing Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur trapped. Team Rocket takes their disguises off and tells they steal Pokémon. They send Pumpkaboo and Inkay, inviting Pikachu to join Team Rocket if he wants to save the Pokémon. Team Squirtle orders their Pokémon to attack, but are too weak to get out. Clemont's eyeglasses shine, while Team Rocket continues to taunt the twerps. Suddenly, Bunnelby uses Dig to distract Team Rocket, while Ash and Serena send Froakie and Fennekin. Inkay uses Psybeam and Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball, but Froakie releases its Frubbles to immobilize them. Fennekin scratches and Froakie cuts the cart freeing the Pokémon. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt in the forest and makes Team Rocket "blast off again." Team Squirtle are grateful for the rescue. Later, Team Froakie faces Team Squirtle. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack. Charmander uses Flamethrower, which gets countered by Fennekin's Flamethrower. Pikachu goes to attack, but gets stopped by Squirtle's Rapid Spin, who uses Water Gun on Fennekin. Chespin uses Vine Whip, which gets stopped by Rapid Spin. Charmander uses Flame Burst on Chespin, though the attack hits Pikachu as well. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, hitting all Pokémon. Ash, Serena and Clemont admit the opponents are powerful, attacking in waves and not allowing to recover from these attacks. As Bulbasaur charges for Solar Beam, Squirtle uses Aqua Tail, which Fennekin tries to stop with Hidden Power, but fails and gets defeated. Charmander uses Flamethrower, which Pikachu dodges. However, Bulbasaur launches a Solar Beam, hitting Pikachu, but Chespin saves him by using Vine Whip. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, defeating Charmander. Squirtle uses Rapid Spin, so Chespin uses Vine Whip to push it back, while Pikachu uses Electro Ball, defeating Bulbasaur. Squirtle uses Aqua Tail, but Pikachu jumps and dodges, retaliating with Thunderbolt, which defeats Squirtle. Team Froakie won a place at the Hall of Fame, while the audience also congratulates Team Squirtle for their fine performance. Bonnie is glad they won, but Serena is worried her Fennekin lost. Ash cheers her up, as one day they will be stronger, pleasing them both. Squirtle cries, even if Tierno knows it did its best. At night, the participants gaze upon the fireworks. Ash asks Tierno about the dancing strategy, as he never saw before and thinks he'd be stronger if he knew how to apply it. At the lodge, Ash asks to be taught that tactic, as he needs to battle at Shalour Gym soon. Clemont knows dancing strategies work good for attacking and dodging. Tierno tells Ash that if one dances, they could predict opponent's moves, amazing Bonnie and Serena for such fine style. Ash sends his Pokémon, but is shocked to hear he has to learn to dance, too. Tierno tells that the trainer also needs to learn to dance, otherwise the tactic wouldn't work. Ash agrees, so Tierno teaches him. Next day, Sycamore is pleased about the progress of the camp and hopes the experience here would be carried on, wishing luck on their journeys. Before leaving, Tierno tells Ash to remember the dance moves. Everyone stares at their rivals and remembers the fun they had and go on their journey, while a picture of Team Froakie is held in the Hall of Fame. Debuts Pokémon *Honedge (picture) *Binacle (picture) *Floette (Yellow Flower; picture) Quotes :"We were really on a roll." - James :"At least cooking brought us in some extra funds." - Jessie :"Too bad we didn't bring em." - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Team Rocket (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon": Meowth (US) Mistakes Pumpkaboo's Leech Seed affected Bulbasaur, who is a Grass-type Pokémon. Gallery Sycamore announces the final event XY041 2.jpg Shauna and Bonnie think Serena has a talent for performances XY041 3.jpg Team Rocket plan their final move XY041 4.jpg Team Rocket lie to get the Pokémon to Nurse Joy XY041 5.jpg Team Rocket is detected XY041 6.jpg Team Squirtle's Pokémon got stolen XY041 7.jpg Pikachu goes to blast Team Rocket off XY041 8.jpg Ash and Serena are overpowered by Team Squirtle's tactics XY041 9.jpg Team Squirtle is determined to win XY041 10.jpg Team Froakie won the event XY041 11.jpg Sycamore points out Team Squirtle battled bravely as well XY041 12.jpg Tierno goes to teach Ash new moves XY041 13.jpg The heroes bid farewell to their new rivals XY041 14.jpg Team Froakie's picture lies in the Hall of Fame }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors